Don't Speak
by DarkenTears
Summary: //COMPLETE// Kagome ran back home after seeing one of the worst things imaginable to her. Now this leaves Inuyasha coming to a terrible conclusion.. He can never see Kagome again. Relates to episode 48 and the song "Don't Speak" by No Doubt ::ONE SHOT::


Kagome ran to the well and got on the edge on her knees. She had her book bag over her shoulder. She almost had dropped it back near the tree she hid behind, the place she watched the whole thing. She remembered his golden eyes, never leaving hers. As though he was trying to say something, but couldn't find the exact words. But she knew the words, that's why she ran.  
  
She couldn't bear to hear them. It hurt too much, especially from him. But why would they hurt her so much? Kagome looked over her shoulder to see if he had followed her, but saw no one. She looked back into the darkness of the well and stood up on the edge. She took in a deep breath as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She jumped in with one name running through her mind, clouding every other thought, "Inuyasha .............."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood there, his body not making any sudden movement. He wished he had a chance to speak before Kagome ran off the way she did, but he knew why she ran, he understood even though he wished she didn't. But at the same time part of him was happy she left. They both knew what was going to happen and they both wished it was different, but sadly, it couldn't be.  
  
All Inuyasha was able to get out was her name before she ran away from him. She saw everything, everything that happened with him and Kikyou. Inuyasha still stood there, wondering if he had the chance to say something meaningful, what would he said? He couldn't bare to say he didn't want to be with her, but he couldn't lead her on the way he did. But he didn't want to lose her either.  
  
Inuyasha finally got his muscles to move and turned around, heading back to the village the others were in, knowing he had to tell them what had happened. He knew Kagome went to the village before leaving down the well back to her time, he could smell her scent leading there first even though it was going at a fast speed. She was running towards the village, but had she told them about all of this? Had they noticed the sadness in her eyes like he had, the drops of tears seen forming, fogging the soft color of brown she held in her eyes. Tears ....... Kagome was crying .......... He made Kagome cry ..........  
  
Inuyasha walked through the open path leading to Kaede's village, millions of thoughts running through his head, but all those thoughts relating to one thing. He knew once he arrives at the village, he'd have some explaining to do. As Inuyasha kept walking, he thought of something. He knew Kagome would keep all that happened to herself, not telling anyone why she was so depressed to not worry them with her own personal problems. That was the kind of girl she was, cared for others before herself.  
  
Kagome ............... that name and face still flashed through his head, never leaving his mind. But as it did, he finally realized something. He closed his claw in a fist and lowered his head as he kept walking at a slow pace, the thing he finally realized hitting him hard. He knew .......... he knew he could never see Kagome again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome got up the stairs and opened the door to her room. Her room was dark, the only light that helped her find her bed was the shine of the beautiful moon coming from her window. That window, the window Inuyasha would always appear on and order her back home. That moon, the moon that disappeared on nights causing Inuyasha to become human like her. Kagome shook her memories away as she jumped into her bed, face first into the pillows and soft comfy sheets.  
  
Kagome looked to the side, her head still on the pillow, looking at her desk and chair, more memories flushing back. She always studied and did her homework at that desk, hours and hours passing by as she did them. But then those hours started cutting shorter and shorter as her trips to the Feudal Era occupied more of her time. Why did she always go though? Why did she spent most of her time over there instead of here, in her time, where she had her friends and family? More tears formed and slipped down her cheek as the real reason came to her, the real reason she ever went back to the Feudal Era ..... Inuyasha.  
  
Why was she crying so much? Why was she crying over Inuyasha and Kikyou? It's not like she and Inuyasha were going out! Even though it always felt like it. How Inuyasha would be so overprotective of her, especially with Kouga. How Inuyasha would protect her when she needed it and scream at her for almost   
  
getting hurt or killed. In the past she thought he screamed at her because he was tired of always wasting time saving her. He said it himself that was the reason why he yelled at her all the time, but he was lying, he truly cared about her, he put his body on the line for her, to keep her safe from harm.  
  
Kagome sobbed into her pillow, memories of Inuyasha's good deeds coming into her head causing more and more tears to appear. After a while, Kagome sat at the edge of her bed, uncomfortable with the silence in her home. When she got home, before she came upstairs to her room, she found a note on the table downstairs saying her family was out for dinner. They always left a note behind just in case if Kagome got back from the other era and didn't find anyone, she'd know where they were.  
  
But that was just great! Just when she needed them the most, they're out to dinner! They never go out to dinner, why did they decide to go out now? On this night! Kagome sighed as she thought of it. Well, it wasn't like she was going to tell them anyway, Grandpa and Souta wouldn't understand. But mom would, she always understood and found a way to comfort her. But she still wouldn't tell her, it hurt to even think about it, let alone talk about it.  
  
Kagome looked next to her to see a drawer by her bed, with a new digital clock showing red digits signaling the time, perfect for the darkness in her room, she could see the numbers perfectly. It was only 9 pm, pretty early in her case. At this time, she would be either looking up at the stars from her sleeping bag or looking up at Inuyasha sitting up in a tree like always. He never seemed to sleep, only after big tiring battles. He said it was to keep an eye out in case of any danger.  
  
Kagome then started to wonder why it seemed so dark in her time, usually with all the city lights outside it would be bright in her room, even without turning on the lights in her room. But she threw that thought aside, she didn't care. That was the farthest thing from her mind.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and went over to her desk. On there over her school textbooks, she found her CD player. A CD was already inside, but she didn't bother to check which CD it was, she just wanted to listen to something that would end the silence and thoughts in her head. She carried the CD player in her hand and walked back to the bed, laying down and placing the CD player next to her face. She turned it on and pressed play, waiting for the music to start, even though she didn't know what type of music would play.  
  
A soft beat started, before familiar lyrics came out of the headphones over her ears, *You and me, We used to be together, Every day together, always* Kagome became wide eyed at the sound of the music. This is not what she needed, the song was talking about the wrong thing at the time. She needed something happier to lift her spirits up, but for some reason she didn't find the urge to change the song.  
  
*I really feel, Like I'm losing my best friend, I can't believe, This could be the end* Kagome started thinking about Inuyasha again, how she couldn't really believe this was the end. The end of her journey, the end of fighting demons, the end of seeing Miroku being his usual perverted self then Sango becoming extremely jealous and hitting him for it, the end of Shippou's cute face always smiling at her ............ The end of seeing Inuyasha's gaze and cute dog ears. Kagome closed her eyes as her eyelids stayed soaked from previous tears and wet from present ones.  
  
The song played on, Kagome relating her life to the lyrics, more and more water escaping her eyes. She wished for the tears to stop falling, but they never obeyed and kept sliding down her cheek, landing on her pillow or bed sheets. The song ended, leaving Kagome to pressing the repeat button on her CD player, playing the song all over again. She didn't want to listen to any other song, she preferred this one, even if it caused her more tears. The song somehow seemed to sooth her and relief her a little. Kagome didn't remember when or in what part of the song, but her eyelids weighed down over her eyes and turned her world completely black.  
  
~*~ Morning~*~ Kagome got up, her headphones still on her head, her CD player still on, playing the same song. *Our memories, They can be inviting. But some are altogether, Mighty frightening, As we die, both you and I, With my head in my hands, I sit and cry* Kagome thought of the times she and Inuyasha would be in a really tight spot, near death. But something would always happen that saved them in time.  
  
Kagome remembered when Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga, using a human's hand with a shard to attack him. Inuyasha tried his best to protect her, and in the end, he pushed her down the well, taking the jewel shards to make her stay in her time, to finally get her out of the dangerous world because he didn't want her to die. But even as she tried her very hardest, she could never forget him and not worry about him. She finally went back and they started their journey again. And now, the journey has really ended this time.  
  
Kagome felt water in her eyes, over flooding ready to leave a trail on her cheek, but she pushed them back, at least to shed them later because now she had to suffer with school and didn't want her friends asking too many questions. She couldn't tell them, they'd never understand. They all think Inuyasha is a bad person, except Arimi, she was always supportive.  
  
Kagome must of drifted off into sleep last night before turning off her CD player. She saw the batteries were pretty low. Oh well, she or her mother will buy new batteries later. Kagome got up from her bed and turned off her CD player, took off her headphones and placed it on the drawer next to her bed. She went to her closet to change. She could feel her head lightheaded from previous thoughts, last night's events, earlier feelings. She sighed as she found clothes to wear and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
~*~ Downstairs~*~ Kagome ate in silence. Grandpa and Souta started to get curious about her silence, usually she'd be silent but have a scowl on her face, telling them it had to do with Inuyasha, that was always the main reason she came back anyway, she got in constant fights with him. But this time, she looked extremely depressed. The guys tried to ask about it, but each time Kagome's mother would offer them food on the table, trying to prevent their questions from leaving their mouths and making Kagome hear them.  
  
Kagome's mother didn't know what had happened, but a mother's instinct told her something was wrong and she didn't want to talk about it. Kagome silently got up and went to leave her tray in sink. She was about to start washing the dishes, but her mother told her they'd do it later. Kagome nodded and placed her dish in the sink. Kagome really felt like she wanted to tell her family what was going on, but she couldn't find herself telling them. She got her bag and left for school, leaving Grandpa and Souta oblivious to everything.  
  
~*~ Later that day ~*~ Kagome came from school a while ago and left her bag inside her house. She tried to do her homework, but she couldn't concentrate. All that ran through her mind was what happened last night. It wouldn't leave her, even in school. She didn't know what the teachers were talking about, her mind was off somewhere else more important to her. Kagome walked outside and walked around the shrine.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~ "It doesn't matter what you think of me now!" Inuyasha leaned a little closer to Kikyou, but Kikyou backed away at his step. "Do you think I'll leave you to Naraku!" Inuyasha took more steps up, but again Kikyou backed away, leaning a little on the tree she knew she had pinned Inuyasha to 50 years ago, her soul catchers flying around the couple. "The only one who can protect you from Naraku is me!," Inuyasha screamed as he grabbed onto Kikyou, pulling her to him forcefully. Kikyou tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go. Kikyou gave in and hugged him back, speaking his name with lust and love visible. Inuyasha held Kikyou close, oblivious to their one person audience. ~*~End Of Flashback~*~  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks as she remembered. How could Inuyasha do that to her?! After all that Kikyou did to him, how could he want Kikyou instead of her?! She grit her teeth a little at the thought of her actually being Kikyou's reincarnation. How she wished Kikyou would just die and leave Inuyasha to her! Kagome became wide eyed at her thought. How could she wish such a thing? Why would she wish such a thing? Was she becoming such a horrible person? Kagome looked up to see she was standing in front of the God Tree.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had had enough yelling from Shippou and Kirara and stares from Miroku and Sango. They found out about last night on their own, since they saw how depressed Kagome looked when she returned to the village just to give them medicine supplies and left back home. Miroku concluded that Kagome must of seen Kikyou and Inuyasha together and Inuyasha clarified it, making his friends mad at him for his decision.  
  
He left he hut to get away from his so called friends and went over to where Kaede was. Inuyasha sat on a fence with Kaede on her knees picking out herbs from the small garden in front of her. "Inuyasha is this really what you want?," asked Kaede as she picked out a small plant from the soil and shook out the dirt on the roots. She placed it in the basket she had on her knees.  
  
"What even you Kaede?," asked Inuyasha as he looked at her. He was getting a little tired of everyone asking him that question, telling him he should rethink all this and go with Kagome instead (Shippou mostly said this). Because of all these questions from everyone, there were quick moments where he thought about it and actually decided to go with Kagome, but then he would shake that away and decide to stay with Kikyou, he had to.  
  
Kaede continued talking as she kept picking up more plants from the ground, "My sister Kikyou is now an imitation, made up of bones and soil. She is not someone who belongs to this world." Kaede keeps her sight on the plants in front of her as she talks to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha listened to Kaede's words carefully. He knew it was true, her body looked like hers, but it wasn't really hers. He remembered when he held her, she had the same scent, but her hands were cold from death and her face was more depressing than when he knew her 50 years ago. "But the soul is Kikyou's," thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you understand Inuyasha? You can not be together in this world. Kikyou's will was that she wanted to die with you," said Kaede in an attempt to make Inuyasha change his decision. It's not that she didn't want her sister to be with Inuyasha, but she knew Kikyou could never be happy with her soul the way it is now, filled with hatred. She remembered her kind hearted sister from before, the one that was kind to all good creatures and who would never hesitate to help an injured one. Maybe she was still that way now, but she was a different person now. No, not even a person, she was the unliving.  
  
"It's ok, if it is Kikyou's will, I will go to hell with her," said Inuyasha in response to Kaede. Yes, he had to. He needed to repay back Kikyou and the only way was with his own life. They would die and go to hell ..... together. He could never stop loving Kikyou so he had to do this. Inuyasha looked up at the clear blue sky above him, "If that is Kikyou's and my's fate is."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, this tree. This tree is the one where Inuyasha was sealed upon, 500 years ago. This is where I first met Inuyasha," Kagome says as she stares at the large tree. She begins to remember the first time she met him, he was asleep, or so she thought. An arrow was pierced through his chest, sealing his motionless body to the tree. Kagome touched his cute dog ears, she couldn't resist, she wanted to know if they were real or not. Later that day, a demon centipede chased her back to the same tree, Kagome seeing this time Inuyasha's awake. He started calling over and over Kagome Kikyou, he was fooled by their identical looks. She got angry and screamed in his face her name, KAGOME!  
  
That memory was then packed over with other memories of Inuyasha. One that really got Kagome was the one of him hugging her tightly, saying he was scared for her safety. Kagome was so very confused by his actions. Then the memory of Inuyasha last night came, him saying her name so passionately, without never leaving his gaze on her, "Kagome ............"  
  
Kagome began to remember the song that she heard last night in her bed as she tried to get over what had happened, *It looks as though you're letting go, And if it's real, Well I don't want to know* Kagome closed her eyes as the rest of the lyrics ran through her mind, causing memories in her head to follow them, *Don't speak, I know just what you're saying, So please stop explaining, Don't tell me 'cause it hurts, Don't speak, I know what you're thinking, I don't need your reasons, Don't tell me 'cause it hurts*  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, tears that had formed in her eyes hitting her leg. That's why she ran, she didn't want him to speak or say the words, it hurt. It hurt too much. "Why did I ever met him! If I had to suffer like this, it would have been better off if I never met Inuyasha," Kagome stopped and paused within herself, "But I want to see him, once more, I want to see Inuyasha!" More tears formed in her eyes, causing her cheeks to become even wet than they already were. It finally hit Kagome! She finally knew why she felt the way she did. Why she cried so much, why she even wished for Kikyou to die, "I love Inuyasha," she whispered to herself, "Since when did I start loving Inuyasha so much?"  
  
Kagome kept sobbing, not knowing someone had seen her. Kagome's mother walked up the top step and towards the house, but stopped when she spotted her dear daughter on her knees. She had grocery bags in hand and lowered them a little while speaking Kagome's name to get her attention. Kagome lifted her head and stood up, "Mama ............. Mama!" Kagome ran to her mother, causing her to drop the bags in hand to the floor. Kagome's mother put her hand on the back Kagome's head, brushing her hair as Kagome cried on her chest.  
  
Kagome and her mother were sitting on the bench near the tree, in silence. Kagome's mother finally spoke up, "Kagome? Do you feel some kind of mysterious power when you're next to this tree? You become somewhat gentle. Don't you feel as if your heart become more pure?" Kagome looked up at her mom and nodded in agreement as her mother continued, "This is where your dad proposed to me. I didn't think it would work out because we had a fight the day before over a small thing. But when I was under this tree I felt myself being purified and I said yes and was gifted with you and Souta. I dearly thank this tree."  
  
Kagome smiled at her mom, she has never heard that story before. She barely heard things about her father, everyone in the family always tried to hide stuff about him. All the times she asked her Grandpa and her mother about him, they'd stay quiet and then change the subject. That's why Kagome never knew much about her father. But hearing her mother talk about him means this tree must be as special as she says it is. Kagome can feel how special it is, it's had a big influence in her life. With this tree, a whole new life started for Kagome.  
  
Kagome's mom pulled Kagome closer to her into a hug, "I won't ask what is bothering you, but you know I believe in you Kagome, you are a girl that chooses to follow the right path." Kagome smiled are her mother and thanked her dearly. Kagome started to think about something. The jewel shards, she still had them. She couldn't keep them, the others needed them more than she did. What was she going to do with the shards anyway? Especially in her time, there was no use for them so she couldn't keep them. But if she returned them, that would mean the end of her journey with the others, the real end with Inuyasha. But Kagome knew what she had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once again Shippou was bugging Inuyasha about the whole Kagome and Kikyou situation. He wanted Inuyasha to go get the shards from Kagome, even though it meant if he got them back, Kagome wouldn't return anymore. But he thought if Inuyasha went, maybe they would work things out. Shippou knew Kagome was hurting a lot, and he hated Inuyasha so much for it because he was the one to cause her that pain! Inuyasha hated himself for that too, but he couldn't do anything about it now, he had already thought about it and decided.  
  
Inuyasha was trying his best to hold in his anger, but it wasn't helping much. Once Shippou started yelling at him to go get the jewel shards from Kagome again since she took them with her, Inuyasha's anger left him. Inuyasha began to have pictures of Kagome in his head, her sadden face being the most important one at the moment. He would go back to get the shards, but he couldn't. Then he'd have to say goodbye and he didn't want that. But he knew if he went over to her world, he'd have to tell her what he didn't tell her before. Miroku approached him and started commenting on how he wasn't a man if he didn't go get the shards. He then started saying that Kagome was suffering more than he was. He knew that. He knew Kagome was in more pain that he was.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the ground Indian style and leaning on a tree trunk as he listened to everyone's yells and complaints. He finally stood up and glared at everyone, "DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO BREAK UP WITH HER THAT MUCH?!!" The group all became confused and asked him at the same time, "You mean you don't want to break up with her?"  
  
Inuyasha's voice began to tremble, "Wh .... who said that? I decided to protect Kikyou, how can I ask Kagome to come back when ....." He didn't have a chance to finish as he saw everyone leaving, commenting on how he was a two timer. Inuyasha became very pissed off, but once again, thinking about Kagome, the anger left his body. He knew he couldn't ask Kagome to stay with him now, he knew even Kagome knew that. He frowned as he thought about what he must do, he must go and break it up clearly. It's the least he can do for hurting her, he had to, for both their sakes. Inuyasha began walking over to the well, depression noticeable in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A ray of sunlight came trough the trees blinding Inuyasha for a second. He blinked in surprise at seeing a beautiful young woman sitting on the edge of the well, looking down at the grass, with a sadden expression very noticeable on her face. He made her have that face ............. He was the cause of all her pain and agony ........... Kagome turned her head and gazed at him. She tried her best not to cry at the mere sight of him. She'd done enough crying already, her eyes were dry for spreading too many tears before. Besides, she had to be strong. If she was strong enough to come over the well to the Feudal Era, she might as well do what she came here to do.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something, but Kagome beat him to it, "I did a whole lot of thinking when I was on the other side. About you, Kikyou and me." Inuyasha stared at her beauty, the sunlight giving her a gorgeous outline on her body. Inuyasha snapped out of it as he came out and said very softly, "Kagome I am ......."  
  
Kagome interrupted him, "I know." Yes, she knew. Of course she knew. That was all she thought about on the other side. She had thought about it before, but not as much as now. She took in a deep breath within herself to stay strong. Kagome continued as she stood up, "I thought since I knew how you felt I couldn't come here."  
  
Inuyasha just stayed there, glancing and saying in a passionate voice as he lowered his head a little, "Kagome, I never trusted anyone before I met you, you cried for me, you were always there for me, it was nice being with you and you made me feel comfortable, but Kikyou died because of me. I have to pay her back with my life." Kagome had cried for him the first time she saw him turn human, the time he almost died by a spider demon. She's cried more for him now though, he knew it. He could still smell the trails of tears on her face.  
  
"Yes, I can't compete with her since I am alive," said Kagome as she sat back down onto the well's edge, "Kikyou and I are totally different even though it is said that I am her reincarnation. I am not Kikyou, my heart is my own, but I understand one of her feelings," Kagome continued as Inuyasha slowly gazed up at her, "It is the same as mine," Kagome turned to him, "I want to be with Inuyasha again."  
  
Inuyasha gasped. She still wants to be with me? Even after all this that has happened, how could .............. Kagome knew what he was thinking, she was asking herself those questions and more, but she knew why. She couldn't turn her feelings on and off like that, especially not with Inuyasha. "But somehow when I thought Kikyou had the same feelings as me it calmed me down a little, that wish to meet again might be the same, so I gathered my courage and came to see you," spoke Kagome quietly.  
  
"Kagome I wanted to see you too but ....," he was broken off from thought as Kagome continued talking, "I want to be with you Inuyasha. I can't do such a thing as to forget you." The wind blew softly through her hair, making her more beautiful in Inuyasha's eyes than she already was. He looked for words say, but came out empty, "Kagome how am I supposed to answer?," he thought.  
  
"Inuyasha can you answer me this," Kagome spoke as she slowly walked up to him, "Will you stay with me?" Inuyasha was a little startled by her question. Memories rushed into his head of their past moments together. He knew how much he really cared for her, even though at first the emotions he had, he didn't want to accept them. He never thought this girl from the future would be the next love in his life, even though he couldn't be with her. But she understood that, she understood it all, and yet, she was still asking to be with him. Inuyasha slowly found words to say back, "Will you stay with me?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I'll stay with you Inuyasha," thought Kagome as tears of joy started to overcome her. But she pushed them back as she thought to herself, "The bond between Inuyasha and Kikyou will never be broken, I know that, but you know Inuyasha this is what I thought, it might be a coincidence how you and I met, I want Inuyasha to live."  
  
Inuyasha spoke her name passionately. Inuyasha began to think about how Kagome had changed his life. He finally had smiled, he has found out what it means to have friends and to have someone love them back. Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes as Kagome sinked into the golden pools that were Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome took in a deep breath before grabbing his hand and pulling him forward, "Let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha got pulled forward and walked next to Kagome, his hand lying limply in hers. "I want Inuyasha to be happy," thought Kagome as she walked slowly next to her Inuyasha. She laughed within herself at the sound of that, her Inuyasha. Even if Kikyou had him in the end, he will always be her Inuyasha, no matter who he chooses. "I want to see you smile," thought Kagome as Inuyasha closed his hand on hers gripping it tighter. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped and locked eyes, gazing at each other happily. One last thought ran through Kagome's mind, "I don't know what I can do, but I will be by your side forever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
a/n: I know this one shot story was a bit incorrect, that episode 48 was a little different, but you can say it's completely off. I used scenes from the show and used actual conversation. Of course I added the part about the song and added some other small things. I also just skimmed over some events that happened in the episode. I'm not going to write down every single thing that happened in the show and write down every single conversation just for this one shot. I made this one chapter story to explain more about their feelings and add the song, I thought it fit the episode.  
  
Don't start sending me flamers saying I did something out of order or cut off somethings or whatever, I did it on purpose to fit the short story better. This story started out as a one shot song fiction, but it didn't exactly turn out that way. Instead it had the song a bit while it had more on the couple's feelings. Well hope you like it! Tell me what you think in a review please! I'm planning on doing 3 more one shots (2 relating to Inuyasha and the other one to SailorMoon) so tell me if I did well in this one. I said I might though, so I'm not sure yet. Oh! Please read my other stories too if you can!! Thanks for reading my story and leave a review! ^_^  
  
~ Akina ~  
  
PS - The song Kagome was hearing was "Don't Speak" by No Doubt. It's a very good song so please hear it sometime if you can (Or even want to). I'm not a big fan of No Doubt (To tell you the truth, I didn't even know this band existed until I heard the song one day), but this song did catch my attention and it does relate to this episode a lot if you haven't noticed. Download it sometime, it doesn't take that long to do so (Unless you have extremely slow internet like me). 


End file.
